Robert Vaas (CHB)
Robert Anthony Malcolm Vaas (December 3, 1981-March 3, 2010) was an ex-racer from Las Vegas, Nevada. Biography Early life Robert was born Robert Anthony Malcolm Vaas in Las Vegas, Nevada on December 3, 1981 to Vincent Vaas, and Kendra Adams-Vaas. Teenage years From the ages of 0 to 14, Robert lived with his parents. They were both brutally massacred in 1994 by a still unidentified killer. His brother, Mason ran away, and lived in the streets in Las Vegas, Nevada until he was 20. From there, he decided to join the United States Army. Robert was only 13 at the time he left, and was taken into foster care, keeping his last name, and eventually becoming a race car driver. Season 1 Pole Position After Robert loses the use of both of his legs while driving under the influence of alcohol, and wrecking into the Humvee of a Marine, his brother, Mason sets forth to prove that the Marine had already been dead. His brother will be arrested no matter how the case turns out, but Mason wants to have the charges of vehicular manslaughter dropped. Physical Therapy Weeks after his accident, Robert was already attempting to recover the use of his legs. Prison Run Although he was still attempting to recover, he was sentenced to 1 month in prison for driving under the influence. Knowing that he wouldn't survive prison, he payed his friends to hijack the Police transport, and kill the guards. They did so, and rescued Robert. They all drove to Canada, and crossed the border. Although he was assigned the case due to a Marine being killed in the process of their escape, Mason was proud that he had to give it up, due to them leaving the country. He was glad his brother could finally attempt to recover in peace, and hopefully redeem himself. However, Mason did vow that if he ever sees his brother while he is a fugitive, that he would either kill or capture him, if forced. Canada Bounty Hunter It wasn't long after he arrived in Canada that a bounty hunter was hired to retrieve him...dead, or alive. The day was only October 21, 2010, but Nick had already found him. Nick brutally beat Robert, and decided to hold him captive in order to get more money out of Tony. When Mason discovered these events on December 24, 2010, he was quick to make it up to Canada, discovering that it was in fact Tony's father who had hired Nick, and with the help of Jethro Gibbs' interrogation skills, discovers Robert's location. Though tortured from the chest up, Mason discovers that Robert has regained most control over his left leg, and all control over his right. Mason kicks down the door, and throws Nick through a window two stories into a green house. He falls through to his apparent death. Mason unties his brother, and helps him to the car, where they plan to hide him away. After a few days, Mason takes Robert to a safe location, and helps him get settled. Robert bids goodbye to his brother as he starts his new life under the alias of Vincent Mason, named after his father, and his brother. British Army 2011 On January 1, after being bored in Canada, Robert is discovered by a commander in the British Army. He recognizes Robert from a News Reel on TV about fugitives while he was in America, and asks Robert if he would like to join up, and fight for England. Robert agrees, but if America is ever in need, he will help them instead. They both laugh, and accept the terms. On March 3, while on a secret mission in England, going undercover to unveil a drug ring, Robert is discovered, and thrown through a window into a wall. As he falls to the ground he sees the group's leader approach him. He is hit in the face with a crowbar. News reports are shown reporting his death, though no body has been found. On the 10th, his body was sent to NCIS headquarters. He had in fact died on the 3rd. Mason wasn't in the office, but saw the report on TV, and mourned. Appearances *(1 season, 1 episode) **Season 1 (1 episode) ***Episode 4: Pole Position (First appearance)